1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of operating a data storage system and a storage controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
When sudden power off or system failure (system crash) occurs in a storage system, a storage service provided by the storage system is stopped. In this case, the storage system is rebooted to resume the stopped storage service, and recovers the meta-data necessary for providing the storage service. Further, if necessary, the storage system can also recover the data stored in the failed storage device (for example, disk drive).